Colin Lomax
Colin Lomax was the son of Bob and Vera Lomax and grandson of Ena Sharples. In the 1960s, Vera occasionally relied on Ena to look after Colin, who didn't object as she could fleece information from Colin about what her family were saying about her behind her back. By 1966, Colin was being raised by Vera alone, although when Vera couldn't cope she left Colin with Bob. Colin and Bob both turned up at Vera's funeral when she died of a brain tumour in January 1967 (although they were not seen on-screen). Colin went on to marry Karen and they had a son, Jason. By 1972 the family was living in West Hartlepool. Colin hadn't seen Ena in years, remembering only that he was scared of her, and Ena in turn had no idea that Colin had married or that she was a great-grandmother. In September that year they paid an impromptu visit to Weatherfield and called at Ena's Community Centre accommodation only to be informed by Lucille Hewitt that Ena was away on a Street outing to the Preston Guild and wouldn't be back until late in the evening. With nowhere else to go, they spent the remainder of the evening nursing drinks in the Rovers Return, although as Annie Walker refused to have a baby on licenced premises, Karen volunteered to leave Jason in his pram outside so that she and Colin could stay and wait for Ena. .]] They had only been there a short time when Karen went out to check on Jason and discovered that pram and baby were gone. The police were called immediately and the Street residents who weren't at the Preston Guild rallied round to help the police with their enquiries while Colin and Karen were looked after by Annie and a policewoman in the Rovers back room. When questioned by Det. Insp. Patterson, Colin was near-catatonic and Karen hysterical. The kidnapping sparked a large-scale search by the police and the army, but fortunately the baby was found after just two days, his pram abandoned on waste ground with Jason unharmed inside. Ena returned in the midst of the investigation having been summoned home from the Preston Guild. The kidnapper wasn't identified until January 1973 when Christine Peters's suspicious behaviour caused Emily Bishop to investigate and discover that she snatched Jason as she had lost her own baby and was suffering mentally from the loss. Ena spent Christmas with the Lomaxes in Hartlepool in 1972 and also visited them from August 1977 to March 1978. When Ena returned to the Street, she revealed to her friends that Colin and Karen had asked her to stay permanently but that she had graciously turned down the offer. :In his 1961 appearance, Colin was played by David Jones, future lead singer of The Monkees. The character was later played by Alec Sabin. List of appearances 1961 *Mon 6th Mar 1972 *Mon 4th Sep *Wed 6th Sep *Mon 11th Sep *Wed 13th Sep External links *Colin Lomax at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1961 minor characters Category:1972 minor characters Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Lomax family Category:1949 births